ssbccfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles Edgeworth
"It doesn't matter how many underhanded tricks a person uses... The truth will always find a way to make itself known. The only thing we can do is to fight with the knowledge we hold and everything we have. Erasing the paradoxes one by one... It's never easy... We claw and scratch for every inch. But we will always eventually reach that one single truth. This I promise you." -Miles Edgeworth Miles Edgeworth is a prosecutor from the Ace Attorney series. Bio History Miles Edgeworth is the Los Angeles Chief Prosecutor and a childhood friend of Phoenix Wright. During his first four years as a prosecutor, he had a perfect win record owing to his willingness to do anything to get a guilty verdict for the defendant. This all ended when Wright defeated him in court. Later, Edgeworth found himself on trial for murder, with his "enemy" now being his defense. After prosecuting in one more case, Edgeworth left the prosecutor's office to find out what being a prosecutor really meant. He later returned and, by the time of the Mask☆DeMasque trials, had become known as the top prosecutor in America. He also traveled abroad to study international law, prosecuting in five other countries. He was also instrumental in finding the leader of a notorious international smuggling ring and bringing him to court. Personality Edgeworth is typically seen as a snob due to his skeptical, ruthless, and generally aloof nature that differs little between everyday life and the courtroom. However, he has a strong sense of right and wrong, and acts only in ways that he believes are fair and just. He is also shown to care deeply for those he considers friends, going to great lengths to assist them when he believes they require it. For example, he chartered a private jet to come to Wright's aid when the defense attorney was in desperate need of his aid. Generally, Edgeworth is calm and level-headed when talking with people, although he does tend to come off as a little cold and, sometimes, rather condescending. Edgeworth is also very insecure in general and hates showing his weaknesses. He may have an allergy to pollen. Special Moves B-Updated Autopsy Miles presents an autopsy report, dealing damage and temporarily stunning a random opponent. Side B-Paperwork Miles would throw a stack of paper. The paper would fly around and damage opponents. Up B-Proof of Authority Miles presents his badge, which shoots an energy bolt. Down B- Objection! Miles shouts Objection! and pushes all opponents away from him. Final Smash- The Right Verdict Miles shouts Objection! and the judge slams his gavel which badly damages all opponents. (Miles gets hit too, but is dealt no to little damage.) Taunts Up taunt- Miles taps his head with his finger, muttering,"Tsk tsk tsk..." Side taunt- Miles folds his arms, looking up and shouts,"I will stop at nothing for a guilty verdict!" Down taunt- Screams,"WHOOOOOOOOOOP!" Then looks down and mutters,"I feel like a fool..." Victory Victory 1- Same as the down taunt, without the muttering. Victory 2- Says,"A guilty verdict is all I need." Victory 3- Looks down, clenching his fists, and walks away. Category:Fighters Category:Capcom Category:SSBCI